Is this how the Story Ends?
by Jill2282
Summary: FakirxOC Don't like, don't read. Summary inside, like all of my stories.


Title: Is This How the Story Ends?

By: Jill2282

Summary: Princess Tutu, manga version. Say the story didn't end right. Say Mythos had a sister. A princess, none the less that had fallen hopelessly in love with someone she could never have. Say that Mythos had been able to marry Tutu, and nothing bad would've happend, only they could only see each other at night. And say that the Fakir actually had fallen in love with someone, only it was another person he couldn't have without a sacrafice, one that might kill him. And say that the Raven was still alive...

Chapter 1 The Knight Only Armed with a Quill

Fakir slowly got out of bed. It was a shame he had to go back to school, and Mythos did too. He really needed to protect the animals. Oh well. He could still write at home and after school. They were supposed to be getting a new student today, too, and evidently, Mythos knew her. Even though it was impossible.

He got dressed in his ancient school uniform, wondering why the summer had felt so long. So many things had happened, including Mythos getting married to Princess Tutu. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, now, and Fakir wasn't used to that. He had never really been used to it, anyways, but still, now he felt even more irritable. He felt where his birthmark started, and groaned. Thank God he wouldn't be risking his life even more, though.

"Fakir, are you ready to go?" Mythos stuck his head into the room. "Lateness could result in expulsion this year."

"Then I'll be down in a couple of hours."

"That's not fair, Fakir. Just because you hate this place doesn't mean that I don't need you here," Mythos said, frowning. Fakir sighed. His friend was a lot more fun to be around now that he had his emotions, but this was a drag.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes, okay?" he asked. Mythos smiled again.

"Okay," he said. He ran out of the room. Now it was Fakir's turn to frown. The school definately wasn't his favorite place to be, and now he had to hurry. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he grabbed his book bag and head off to meet Mythos.

"So, Mythos, how do you know this new kid?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not like you to know someone right off the bat."

"I'm not sure. It's weird. I think she might be my sister," Mythos said, staring into the distance past everything.

Fakir stopped. Sister? "You never said anything about a sister," he said, unfolding his arms.

"I don't think I ever knew about it. I just have this feeling," he answered, still peering past everything else. "Do you think Duck is around anywhere?"

"How wouldn't you know if you had a sister or not?" Fakir asked. "And why are you in a rush to see Duck?"

"Because she's my friend. I was kept in the dark about everything in my life before meeting you Fakir. Remember, I was abandoned. So, I guess, maybe she didn't know about me either," Mythos' voice rised slightly. He seemed to be getting agitated, another thing Fakir hated about Mythos having his heart back.

"Fine. So, have you seen her around here?" Fakir asked, trying to drop the part about Mythos not knowing anything.

"Yeah, she was actually with Duck. So I'm thinking that they might be friends," Mythos responded, still searching. Then Fakir spotted the familiar hair sticking up above the crowd.

"There's Duck," he mentioned, casually pointing in her general direction. Duck's head turned and she waved at the boys, smiling naiively. Fakir mentally slapped his forehead. Even after everything, the battle, Kraehe, she was still daft.

"Hey guys!" she called in an excited voice. She turned to someone beside her and whispered something, then grabbed their hand and ran towards Mythos and Fakir.

"Duck, I haven't seen you at all," Fakir said. "I was kind of missing the silence."

"Fakir, you're not very nice!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Like I don't know that," he muttered, crossing his arms again. At that precise moment, his bag (just repaired) decided to fall apart, sending his papers everywhere, breaking several ink jars, and snapping two quills in half.

"Oh no!" Mythos shuddered. some of the ink had gotten all over his pants.

"Mythos! Let me help you clean that up!" Duck cried. Her friend bent down to help Fakir with his bag.

"You should get a new bag," she commented half heartedly on the mess as she handed him some of the paper.

"I know. I've had it forever and hoped that it would last another year. I guess I was wrong," he said. He looked at the girl, taking a mental picture. Her hair was silvery, and her eyes the same golden colour of Mythos' own. She was small, and had her hair pulled back.

"Careful," she said suddenly, as Fakir was reaching over the get something.

"What?" oh. Too late. He had submerged his hand in ink. He swore, lifting up his now inky hand.

"Here, take this to clean it up," the girl gave Fakir a strip of fabric she had been using as her hair tie.

"Erm, thanks," he said, blushing slightly. She smiled.

"No problem. Just try not to swear in front of girls," she answered to his thanks.

"Right," he said.

"Oh, Fakir! This is Aria, the new student," Duck said, pointing to her. Aria gave him an unbroken quill, then looked at one of the papers that hadn't been stained.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"You're a writer!" she said, her voice layered with suprise.

"So?"

"You didn't really strike me as that type of person," she giggled, handing him the paper. The irises of his eyes widend as he looked at what the manuscript was. The writting to protect his country!

"Well, everyone has something that they don't share with people," he answered, standing up, the papers in hand. "The bell's about to ring. You should get going."

Sure enough, it rang. The girls jilted off in a direction opposite the boys, and Mythos helped Fakir carry the bag to the trash.

"So?" he pressed.

"What?" Fakir asked, the coldnest he had before the final battle suddenly returning.

"Don't you think she might be related to me?" Mythos asked almost in a chant.

"I wasn't thinking about that. She seems familiar to me, and not because she looks like you," Fakir answered Mythos. Mythos frowned, an expression Fakir was getting used to seeing.

"Let's hope she doesn't think of you as the Knight with only a Quill," he said as the boys walked into the locker rooms to see all the other boys. Fakir sighed. Another day of doing what he hated: dancing.


End file.
